Serenity shay first met yusei fudo
by yuseifangirl
Summary: serenity is in love with Yusei


_ "Mai Valentine first met Peter Michaelis oh hi Mai oh hey Peter do you Mai want to go out with me yes I will they been going out for 3 years hey Peter yes Mai I am Pregnant WHAT! You are pregnant yes I am that is great it is Peter yes it is Mai what is it Mai it is a boy that great it is what is it Mai my water broke ok she gave birth to a healthy boy name Sebastian Michaelis, & Peter I am going to give you our son so you can rise it ok Mai what are you going to do Mai I am going back to School ok Mai good luck thanks Peter you are welcome Mai bye Peter bye Mai then Mai met Bakura they went out on a date then Mai got pregnant with twins Girls name Serenity, Serena then pregnant with one boy name Quatre than pregnant with another boy name Duo then pregnant with twins girls name Rory, Nagisa ok Mai I am leave you with our kids but Bakura where are you going I am going to leave you because you are a slut WHAT! Why did you say that because I know you had sex with Peter Michaelis goodbye Mai oh hey Spencer Shay I can help you with your kids thank you Spencer you are welcome Mai then Mai, Hakase, Akari send Yusei, Serenity, Seto to the Satellite for their protect from evil thieves."_

_ Yusei first met Serenity in the Satellite at Martha place when they were 5 years old._

_ Serenity and Yusei were now 18 years old they were on the same team with Seto, Crow the team was called Team Satisfaction._

_ Serenity, Yusei, Seto, Crow met Rally, Tank, Nervin, Blitz, Blister, Luna, Sly, Tanner, Yanagi, Alex, Toby, Bob, Patty, Dexter, Mina, Trudge, Lynden, Zora, Bruno, Sonic, Shadow, Sect, Andre, Jean, Breo, Harald, Dragan, Brave in the Satellite they all became friends._

_ "Hey Yusei yes Serenity I am going for a walk through the Satellite ok be careful outside in the Satellite." Serenity was walking through the Satellite but someone bump into me I am so sorry Miss. that ok Mr. can I help you Mr. yes you can you are coming with me no who are you let me go no someone help me where is your friend Serenity, Yusei help me Kalin has me now."_

_ "Hey Yusei yes what is it Crow your Cell phone is beeping oh it is a voicemail it's from Serenity what does Yusei it say that Kalin has Serenity WHAT! We have to go save her and we will Yusei come on Crow, Seto we are coming Serenity." _

_ "Let her go Kalin well if it isn't Yusei, Crow, Seto do you guys want her back yes we do want her back do you love Serenity, Yusei yes I do love her has a girlfriend well here she is Yusei oh my god are you ok Serenity yes I am ok Yusei, Crow, Seto is it true do you love me Yusei yes I do love you Serenity well I love you too Yusei."_

_ "Hey Yusei yes Serenity did you, Crow, Seto tell Martha where you guys are no we did not tell her why Serenity she is right behind you guys where were you Yusei, Crow, Seto we had to rescue Serenity who was kidnapped by Kalin oh ok you guys have to tell me next time ok Yusei, Crow, Seto yes Martha are you ok Serenity yes I am Martha good let's go back to the house ok Yusei, Serenity, Seto, Crow ok Martha."_

_ "Hey Sebastian oh my god mom how is your dad Peter oh he is dead oh my god he is dead yes he did oh I am so sorry that is ok mom I have something to tell you yes mom you have Sisters, Brothers their names are Serenity, Serena, Quatre, Duo, Rory, Nagisa I had to tell you before I forget I want you to find your sister Serenity I will find my sister Serenity ok mom ok well if isn't my daughter Mai oh no dad what are you going to do I am going to killed you NO MOM! Are you ok no I am not I want you Sebastian to find your other Sister to help you find Serenity ok I am going to miss you mom & I am going to miss you & your sisters, brothers too Sebastian."_

_ "Hey Serena yes oh hey Sebastian I have to tell you something Serena yes I am your brother WHAT! You are my brother yes I am thank you for telling me you are welcome Serena there is something that I have to say what it Sebastian well mother was killed WHAT is! She was killed thank you Kyoya, Hikaru, Kaoru, Mori, Honey, Ryoma, Fuji, Tezuka, Leo, Kaidoh, Inui, Kawamura, Oishi, Eiji, Momoshiro will you guys help us to find our sister yes we will help you Serena, Sebastian thanks guys you are welcome."_

_ "Hey Seto, Luna yes Serenity will you go with me to help me to find my sister & friends yes we will go with you to find your sister & friends they left the Satellite to go to Egypt to find her sister & her friends Seto, Serenity, Luna found her sister & her friends their names are Serena, Kyoya, Hikaru, Kaoru, Honey, Mori, Sebastian, Ryoma, Fuji, Tezuka, Leo, Kaidoh, Inui, Kawamura, Momoshiro, Oishi, Eiji."_

_ "Hey Guys oh my god Serenity you have grown up into a beautiful young lady welcome home Serenity, Seto, Luna to Egypt thanks guys you are welcome."_

_ "Hey Serenity yes Serena, Sebastian we have something to say what is it Sebastian is our brother WHAT! He is our brother yes he is that is great there is something that we have to say what is it mother was killed WHAT! She was killed yes she was killed by who our grandpa Tom Valentine WHAT! Our grandpa killed mother yes he did we are so sorry Serenity, Serena, Sebastian thanks Seto, Luna, Leo, Kyoya, Hikaru, Kaoru, Honey, Mori, Ryoma, Fuji, Tezuka, Kawamura, Kaidoh, Inui, Momoshiro, Oishi, Eiji you are welcome where were you Serenity I was in the Satellite wow you were in the Satellite yes I was."_

_ Crow, Martha, Zora yes Yusei I am going to find Serenity, Seto, Luna ok Yusei be careful I will be careful Crow, Martha, Zora."_

"_Hey Serenity yes Serena where is Yusei he is in the Satellite WHAT! He is in the Satellite yes he is in the Satellite you are his girlfriend he is supposed to be here to protect you what she has a boyfriend yes she does Sebastian well I hope to meet him you will soon Sebastian."_

"_Hey Seto, Luna yes Serenity I Miss Yusei, Crow, Martha, Zora, Lynden, Tanner, Rally, Tank, Blitz, Nervin, Blister, Trudge, Mina, Toby, Bruno, Alex, Sly, Patty, Bob, Dexter, Sonic, Shadow, Andre, Breo, Jean, Harald, Dragan, Brave, Sect we do to miss them & I wish I could see Yusei you do yes I do because I love him you love Yusei yes I do."_

"_Hey Serenity, Seto, Luna yes Serena, Sebastian, Kyoya, Hikaru, Kaoru, Mori, Honey, Ryoma, Fuji, Leo, Tezuka, Kaidoh, Kawamura, Inui, Oishi, Momoshiro, Eiji we hear something we do to what is this it is a Duel Runner Yusei hey there Serenity how is my beautiful girlfriend doing I am doing find Yusei oh my god your mother was killed by her real father yes she was oh I am so sorry Serenity, Serena, Sebastian thanks Yusei you are welcome."_

"_Hey Seto, Luna yes oh hey there Yusei thanks Seto, Luna for protect Serenity for me you are welcome Yusei."_

"_Hey Serenity why did you, Seto, Luna leave the Satellite I want to find my twin sister & my friends oh ok that's why Seto, Luna went with you yes they did."_

"_Hey Yusei yes Serenity I like you to meet my twin sister & my friends their names are Serena, Leo, Ryoma, Fuji, Tezuka, Kyoya, Hikaru, Kaoru, Mori, Honey, Kawamura, Kaidoh, Momoshiro, Inui, Oishi, Eiji hey guys I like you to meet my boyfriend Yusei Fudo it's nice to meet you Serena, Kyoya, Hikaru, Kaoru, Mori, Honey, Ryoma, Fuji, Leo, Tezuka, Kawamura, Kaidoh, Momoshiro, Inui, Eiji, Oishi it's nice to meet you too Yusei." _

"_Hey Yusei yes Serenity I want you to meet my brother his name is Sebastian it's nice to meet you Sebastian oh & Sebastian I like you to meet my boyfriend his name is Yusei it's nice to meet you Yusei."_

"_Hey Yusei yes Serenity you have some visitors you should see who are these people oh my god mom, dad, baby sister, my twin brother."_

"_Hey Yusei you have grown up into a handsome young man thanks mom, dad, sister, brother their names are Hakase, Akari, CC, Z-one Fudo."_

"_Hey Serenity oh my god Ciel what are you doing here I want to visit you, Yusei who is this man next to you Serenity oh this is my brother Sebastian it's nice to meet you Sebastian oh it's nice to meet you too Ciel."_

"_Hey Yusei yes mom we got to know your girlfriend me, your dad have to something to say to you Yusei, Serenity, Seto what is it mom, dad we are sorry we had to send you, Serenity, Seto to the satellite we want to protect you, Serenity, Seto from evil ok we forgive you mom, dad it was for our protect that's why you send us to the Satellite oh my god CC you have grown up into a beautiful young lady thanks Yusei, Serenity, Seto you are welcome CC."_

_ "Hey Serenity yes Yusei will you make me the happiest man by marry me yes I will marry you Yusei they all went to the palace for Yusei, Serenity engagement party hey Yusei yes Serenity I wish my mother can see me get marry to a wonderful man like you Yusei your mother will be with you in Spirit thanks Yusei you are welcome Serenity."_

_ "Hey Sebastian yes Serenity will you walk me down the aisle when I get marry yes I will thanks Sebastian you are welcome Serenity."_

"_Hey Yusei yes Serenity I am going to go outside for fresh air ok Yusei ok Serenity be careful outside ok Yusei I will."_

"_While Serenity was outside she was kidnapped by an evil thief's their names are Gilbert, Jack, Atemu, Kalin then Ciel went outside so he can bring inside but Serenity wasn't there but a note was Ciel pick the note up to bring it inside for Yusei." "Hey Yusei yes Ciel where is Serenity I don't know where she is Yusei here is a note Yusei thanks Ciel you are welcome Yusei."_

"_The note read we have your fiancée Princess Serenity they have Serenity WHAT! They have her calm down Yusei calm down you want me to calm down yes we do Yusei but me, Serenity were post to get marry but she was kidnapped."_

"_Yusei you should get Tea, Tristan, Spencer, Derek to help you find Serenity."_

_ "A messaged boy came with a note for prince Yusei the note read to 1 million dollars in a briefcase if you go to police your fiancée will die if you go to the police more details will follow."_

"_Will Yusei go to the police? He has friends that are police officer their names are Tea, Tristan, Spencer, Derek will they help Yusei find Serenity before it's too late."_

"_Another messaged boy came with another note this note read to bring 1 million dollars in a briefcase to bring it to the park to put it in a trash can if you don't come alone we will killed your fiancée."_

"_Yusei we will find her & save her don't worry will you guys hide in the bush yes we will Yusei." "Prince Yusei got the 1 million dollars together & bring it to the park wait for the evil thief Gilbert, Atemu, Jack, Kalin near the trash can."_

"_Well if it isn't Prince Yusei you came by yourself yes I came by myself where is my fiancée she is right here Serenity help me Yusei don't worry I will rescue you Serenity well where is the 1 million dollars right here stop right there Gilbert, Atemu, Kalin, Jack the police we thought you came alone you thought wrong take them away Tea, Tristan, Spencer, Derek thank you again you are welcome Yusei."_

"_Serenity thank god you are safe oh my god Yusei I was so scares don't you worry Serenity they won't hurt you anymore."_

_Yusei, Serenity went back to Ancient Egypt we are back thanks goodness you save Serenity yes me, Tea, Tristan, Spencer, Derek save her Sebastian walk Serenity down the aisle to Yusei then they got marry & they are going on their Honeymoon they are going to Paris this is so pretty Yusei that is why I pick it to go for our honeymoon thank you Yusei you are welcome Serenity. Yusei, Serenity got back to Egypt their Parents, friends, brothers, sisters were waiting for them at the airport welcome home Serenity, Yusei thanks guys how was Paris it was great where are you going Yusei, Serenity we are going to the Satellite ok be careful._

"_We will be careful we are going to visit Martha, Crow, Zora, Lynden, Tank, Blitz, Blister, Tanner, Yanagi, Nervin, Rally, Alex, Dexter, Mina, Trudge, Bruno, Patty, Sly, Bob, Toby, Sonic, Shadow, Andre, Breo, Jean, Harald, Dragan, Brave, and Sect." "We will be back ok we will wait for you guys to get back so you can become the new Pharaoh & Queen of Ancient Egypt."_

"_Hey Yusei yes Serenity I am going to go in so can you wait out here sure I will wait outside hey Crow, Martha, Zora, Lynden, Bruno, Mina, Trudge, Tanner, Yanagi, Tank, Blister, Andre, Breo, Jean, Harald, Dragan, Brave, Sonic, Shadow, Toby, Dexter, Blitz, Patty, Sly, Bob, Nervin, Rally, Alex, Sect hey there Serenity where is Yusei he went home WHAT! He went home so he left you here by yourself yes he did what is going on in here what is going on you left your girlfriend here by herself well she is my wife now what you guys are marry yes we are marry wow WHAT! Yusei you scare us sorry guys that's ok wow Yusei you are marry to Serenity yes I am marry to her we have to tell you guys something what is it Yusei, Serenity we are going to have a baby WHAT! You are going to have a baby yes we are we are happy for you Yusei, Serenity thanks guys you are welcome Yusei, Serenity."_

"_What are you guys Royalty yes we are the Prince, Princess we are going to become the Pharaoh, Queen of Ancient Egypt wow that's so cool."_

"_Well me, Serenity have to go me, Serenity have tell our people about Serenity having the heir to the throne ok bye Yusei, Serenity bye Crow, Martha, Zora, Lynden, Sonic, Shadow, Alex, Blitz, Blister, Tanner, Nervin, Yanagi, Trudge, Mina, Bruno, Rally, Sly, Bob, Dexter, Patty, Toby, Tank, Andre, Breo, Jean, Harald, Dragan, Brave, Sect."_

"_We hope to see you Yusei, Serenity again you will bye ok bye hey guys we are back Seto, Yugi, Heba, Kotoko, Naoki, Mahado, Ishizu, Marik, Bastion, Haruhi, Tamaki, Mokuba, Atticus, Zane, Syrus welcome back Yusei, Serenity are you guys ok yes we are ok we have to tell you guys, our parents, brothers, Sisters something what is it Yusei, Serenity she is going to have a baby what she is going to have the heir to the throne yes she is going to have the heir to the throne of Egypt Yusei, Serenity became the Pharaoh, Queen of Ancient Egypt."_

"_Hey Serenity oh hey Fiore what are you doing here I came back for you Serenity what for because I am in love with you I can't love you why I am married WHAT! You are married yes I am what is this you are pregnant yes I am pregnant I am not leave let me go no I love you let her go Yugi ok I am leave but I will be back for you Serenity are you ok Serenity no I am not what is wrong my wrist hurts ok let's get you inside oh my god Serenity your wrist is bruised who did this the one who did this is Fiore WHAT! That brat I am going to killed him calm down Yusei ok Serenity thanks Yugi you are welcome Yusei."_

"_Seto, Yugi yes Pharaoh Yusei will you guys go to get Martha, Crow, Mina, Trudge, Bruno, Zora, Lynden, Alex, Rally, Tank, Blitz, Blister, Andre, Breo, Jean, Harald, Dragan, Brave, Sonic, Shadow, Nervin, Yanagi, Tanner, Bob, Patty, Sly, Dexter, Toby, Sect yes we will Yusei thanks Seto, Yugi you are welcome Yusei." "Hey Crow, Martha, Zora, Lynden, Mina, Bruno, Trudge, Blitz, Blister, Tanner, Yanagi, Alex, Andre, Breo, Jean, Harald, Dragan, Brave, Sonic, Shadow, Tank, Rally, Dexter, Nervin, Sly, Bob, Patty, Toby, Sect oh my god Seto you is this I am Seto boyfriend my name is Yugi is nice to meet you Yugi it is nice to meet you guys too why are you here Seto, Yugi we are here to ask you guys something what is it Seto, Yugi the Pharaoh want you guys to stay with Serenity while she is on bed rest ok Seto, Yugi we will come with you Seto, Yugi are we ready yes we are ready to go with you back to Ancient Egypt."_

"_We are back Yusei hey Seto, Yugi welcome back hey guys oh hey Yusei how are you doing I am doing find Crow, Martha, Zora, Luna, Sonic, Shadow I want you to Stay with Serenity while she is on bed rest while I am in a meeting ok Yusei we will stay with Serenity while you are in a meeting the rest of you guys come with me to your room ok Yusei hey Crow, Shadow, Sonic yes Yusei, Seto, Yugi, Heba will come by to check on Serenity, you guys to ok Yusei."_

"_Hey Serenity oh hey Crow, Martha, Luna, Zora, Shadow, Sonic how are you doing oh I am doing find." "How many months are you Serenity I am 9__th__ months right now Crow, Sonic, Shadow oh hey Seto, Yugi, Heba how are you feeling Serenity oh I am feeling find oh are you feeling find Serenity yes I am feeling find Yusei you ask me everytime you come back from the meeting that is why I am so worry about you Serenity you are at the last week of your Pregnancies you could have the twins at anytime now I know that Yusei I know that you are worry about me, our babies that's is it Luna, Martha, Zora will you give me a pillow so I can hit Yusei on his head sure my Queen here is the pillow Serenity thank you Luna, Martha, Zora you are welcome ok that hurts Serenity what the hell was that for you know that I am always find Yusei ok I am so sorry Serenity that's ok Yusei."_

"_Hey Yusei yes Serenity I have to go to the bathroom ok I will you to the bathroom thanks Yusei you are welcome Serenity hey Yusei yes Serenity I need your help why what is wrong my water just broke WHAT! Your water just broke yes it did ok Serenity let's get you to the Healing Chambers ok Yusei hey Ishizu, Mahado yes Yusei we need help why Serenity water broke ok put her on the bed ok Ishizu will you stay Pharaoh Yusei yes I will stay & help you guys thanks Pharaoh ok Serenity I want you to push it's hurts I know it's hurts try & push ok Serenity ok I will ok your first son is out ok you have to push for your second son is almost out ok he is out what is their names for their birth Certificate ok their names are Haou, Jaden Fudo you did great Serenity thanks Yusei you are welcome oh hey Crow, Martha, Luna, Sonic, Shadow, Hakase, Akari, CC, Z-one, Serena, Sebastian, Ciel, Seto, Yugi, Heba wow they are so handsome they look like you Yusei, Serenity thanks guys you are welcome."_

"_When are you going to present the twins to the people of Egypt not let not until the Queen is strong enough we will do it tomorrow ok Pharaoh "My people as you know the Queen give birth to the heir to the throne yesterday I present you to Prince Haou, Prince Jaden." Yusei Said the crowd started to cheer for the new twins."_

"_Pharaoh Yusei yes there is someone here to see Serenity, Haou, Jaden should we send them in no they will not come in that is too bad Yusei oh my god Atemu, Kalin, Jack what are you doing out of jail we are here to take Serenity, Haou, Jaden to Gilbert you will not take my wife or our sons guards take Atemu, Kalin, Jack to the dungeon yes my Pharaoh will you tell Serenity about this problem I will wait for the twins turn 16 years old we will not tell them ok Yusei ok."_

_ "Will Yusei tell Serenity now or later when the twins turn 16 years old or will he wait to tell them."_

_ "Crow will go back to the Satellite for a little while well goodbye Yusei, Serenity I hope to see you Yusei, Serenity, Haou, and Jaden we hope to see you too Crow I hope you come to see me in the Satellite we will Crow come to see you in the Satellite bye ok bye Crow."_

_ "I wish my mother was here to see her grandkids being born I know she is watching them from heaven she will be in our hearts to Serenity thanks for say that Yusei you are welcome Serenity."_

_ The End of the first story_


End file.
